


FIC: Thinking About Her

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole gang knows by the smile on Robin's face that he's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Thinking About Her

**Thinking About Her**

Marian's smile and the sparkle of her blue eyes swam in Robin's mind's eye. The sound of her voice saying his name drifted through his mind like a wispy fog, teasing his memory and his body. He could almost feel her arms around his neck, her lips under his...her body molded against him, the moist warmth of her breath across his shoulder....

“He's got that faraway look in his eyes,” said Much.

“And that dreamy expression on his face,” added Will.

John shrugged, glancing at Robin. “Aye.”

“He's thinking of her,” Much said. “ _Again_.”

“Leave him alone,” admonished Djaq. “I think it's cute.”

“Not bein' funny, but he's gettin' fidgety in his britches, too,” said Allan.

“That's...that's... _disgusting_ ,” huffed Much.

Everyone laughed, but Robin ignored them.

He loved thinking about her.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
